


Parenthood

by inchwormsteve



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, New Baby, Sleep, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, parentshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchwormsteve/pseuds/inchwormsteve
Summary: So, I found this fic from like a year ago in my docs folder. It's pretty cute and I thought others would enjoy it as well.





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this fic from like a year ago in my docs folder. It's pretty cute and I thought others would enjoy it as well.

“Papa,” five year old frodo sniffled and whined as both of his parents huddled over the “new baby,” cooing and talking to it as it’s horrid cries filled the room. “Daddy?” he tugged at Thorin's sleeve, his only response being a side-glance and a mumble. The bags under both of their eyes was excessive, both of them sluggish and slow-moving.  
Frodo stamped his feet at the futile response, before slipping out of the room and into his own. He felt hot tears stain his face as Bilbo stumbled past his open door, and coming back a minute later with a warm bottle in his hands after Thorin yelled a weak “hurry!”

Yet again, Frodo was left, ignored in his room. Left with his own thoughts, his room lighting up with an orange light as the sun set, he remembered that fateful day, two weeks ago when Bella was brought home.

Papa and Daddy were so happy, they were crying. They had the biggest smiles on their faces and their eyes shone as they held the little baby. Frodo didn’t really understand why they were crying, but because his parents were happy he was happy. He even got to hold the baby for a little while.

Everyone came to visit, and that excited Frodo at first, but all they cared about was the baby. The small, and quite frankly ugly baby. It was strange for such a creature to be called “cute” by so many people.

But Frodo really didn’t mind, at first at least. Uncle Fili came over to play with him while Daddy and Papa left to get the baby (which was quite a long time) and he was able to retreat to his room once his parents came home and the house got crowded with visitors. And everyone was happy.  
But then, everyone left, and the night came.

The baby cried all night and he wasn’t able to get a wink of sleep. 

And during the day, Frodo went to school, but when he got home, Thorin and Bilbo were so worried about getting the baby to not cry, they didn’t pay much attention to him.

Frodo hated the baby by this point. 

He sniffled into the pillow and closed his eyes, sighing to himself in relief when the baby stopped crying. He hiccuped and rubbed his eyes, feeling them beginning to close. Soon enough, he feel asleep. 

Little did Frodo know, a few minutes after he closed his eyes, Bilbo, peeked himself in Frodo's room. He yawned and gazed at his first-born, sadness welling in his throat at the sight of the tear-stained pillow. He padded over to the bed and pushed the boys’ hair back, kissing his forehead and tucking him in. The fair face was relaxed, his lips slightly parted and tired bags under his eyes. Biblo sniffled as he looked down at him, soon turning his head to see Thorin, sleeping baby in his arms, walk into the doorway. 

“He’s been crying, Thorin,” Bilbo croaked, sitting on the side of the bed. “All of our attention has been on the baby, as of late.”

Thorin sighed and rocked the baby as she began to wake again. “Things would’ve been better if we had help these first two weeks,” he said softly, and Bilbo nodded.  
“Poor dear.” 

Thorin walked over and rubbed Bilbo's shoulders with his free hand.   
“You’ve had enough to worry about these past few weeks, darling. Things will get better as Bella grows up,” Thorin soothed. “We should get some sleep too, while we can.”

The shorter man nodded in agreement, walking out of the door and shutting off Frodo's light, revealing that moonlight was now shining from the window. Biblo stayed, for a fleeting moment to gaze at his son, and shut the door, following Thorin into the bedroom, who was now putting the baby in her crib. They shared a tired glance, and crashed on the bed into a dreamless sleep. 

Bilbo awoke a few hours later to a loud noise, to what he assumed was Bella's crying. “Your turn,” he mumbled into the pillow, his mind still fuzzy, and felt around the side of bed blindly for Thorin, who was already standing.

He himself was plagued with a waking mind, and stumbled over to Bella's crib to see if she was still asleep. He braced his eyes as he turned the lamp on, still seeing a sleeping baby before him. “Bilbo,” he started, squinting at the lamp’s light. “Bella isn’t crying,”

“Then go back to sleep,” Bilbo rolled over in the sheets, looking up at Thorin with squinting eyes. 

They both jumped at the large boom of thunder emitting from just a few feet away from their house. The floor shook below them as they felt the literal soundwaves of the boom. As Thorin's mind cleared out of instinct, he could hear the rain drumming on the roof above them and panicked crying from the room next to theirs.  
Wait. Panicked crying?

“Frodo!” Bilbo gasped and shared a wide-eyed look with Thorin. Thunder crashed again and Bella cried as Bilbo stumbled out of their room and opened the door to Frodo's’ room, whose completely panicked expression made his chest tighten. Thorin stayed behind to soothe Bella.

“Papa.,” Frodo's voice was weak as Bilbo ran over to him. He immediately clung to him, shaking badly, and didn’t let go. He hid his face in his father's neck and froze as Thunder crashed again, just as loud. He felt like he nearly couldn’t breath and his heart beat at nearly a thousand miles an hour, his hands balmy as he balled his fists around Bilbo's shirt. He looked up at his Papa desperately with bright blue eyes, seeking some form comfort at time when he thought he didn’t have any.  
B  
ilbo looked back at him steadily and rubbed his back. “You’re okay, darling. I’m here,” he said softly and embraced Frodo gently, careful not to startle the boy further.  
“Papa,” Frodo sobbed and wrapped his arms around Biblo desperately,burying his face into him.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Bilbo whispered and picked frodo up, talking the short walk into his and Thorin's room. Lightning flashed again outside as he walked in, rubbing Frodo's back as he saw Thorin resting on his side of the bed, holding Bella to his chest, who was staring up at him. 

“Is Frodo alright?” Thorin asked, shifting his legs as Bilbo sat down on the side of the bed, Frodo sniffling in his arms.

“I think so,” Bilbo rubbed his back and shifted fully onto the bed. Bella cooed at the sound of his voice.

Thunder boomed again, quieter than it was previously. “See, Frodo?” Bilbo kissed the top of Frodo's curly brown head. “It’s getting quieter. You’re all right. The thunder can’t hurt you.”

“‘S scary,” Frodo whimpered, still clinging to Bilbo. “ I Don’t like it,”

“I know,” Bilbo rubbed his back and thunder quieted more. Thorin was beginning to doze off next to him as Frodo pulled away from Biblo slightly. “See?” Bilbo offered a smile. “You’re alright.”

Frodo sniffled, his eyes puffy, still shaking, flinching when the thunder boomed again. Thorin opened his eyes again and Bella looked around the room. He shifted closer to Bilbo when he saw Frodo was so distraught, offering a small smile. “You’re alright, dearest,” he said softly, Frodo moving so he was in between both of his parents, leaning back against the pillow, Bilbo's arm still around him securely. He peered curiously at the baby once he could see her, unaware of Thorin's smile.

“See, Frodo?” Thorin offered, Bella’s wide, baby-blue eyes staring right at her big brother. Thorin put his thumb to the baby’s bottom lip,moving it down “She’s saying ‘hi”!”

Frodo giggled at that and Bilbo chuckled. “Hi, baby,” Frodo sniffled, but smiled and offered his finger to Bella, who cooed excitedly and grabbed onto it. Frodo smiled wider and his eyes shone, letting out a small gasp. 

Thorin and Bilbo smiled widely with one another, their hearts swelling with warmth and pride. “She really likes you, dear!,” Bilbo held his smile and rubbed the side of Frodo’s arm, feeling happy tears about to spring from his eyes.

Frodo nearly forgot all about the now distant thunderstorm, smiling warmly as her sister now dropped her tiny hand from his finger, and turned his head to look up at Bilbo. “I think I like her too, Papa. She’s small.”

Thorin and Bilbo laughed softly amongst themselves, and Thorin rocked her as she fussed slightly. “That she is my boy.” 

“Are you feeling better now?” Asked Bilbo, yawning. Bella yawned immediately after, yawning the same yawn.

“Yeah,” Frodo nodded and leaned against Thorin's side. “Can I stay?” He looked up at both of his parents.

Thorin nodded, but looked at Bilbo for confirmation. “For tonight, dear,” Bilbo agreed. “But you must go to sleep.”

Frodo nodded and settled further into Thorin's side, his feet resting on Bilbo’s lap, whose arm was still around him. The child’s eyes began to close, feeling safe once again after a considerable scare. He fell asleep quickly, leaving Thorin and Bilbo alone with each other, Bella falling in and out of sleep in Thorin's arms. They shared a tired, but content smile with each other. “Look at our family, love,” Thorin mumbled tiredly, his free arm lazing over Bilbo's shoulder, his cheek pressed on the pillow.

“We’re so lucky Thorin,” Bilbo whispered with a smile, his eyes beginning to close as he laid back on the pillow. “I love you,” he mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes again with a lazy smile. “And our family.”  
“  
Always,” Thorin chuckled weakly and yawned. “Goodnight, Bilbo,”

“Goodnight Thorin,” Bilbo closed his eyes, and fell into a content sleep.


End file.
